


moonstone

by kalypsobean



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil has a lot of angst going on despite being elfinly calm. **vague spoilers for the Desolation of Smaug trailer**</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonstone

The Dwarves' coming bodes ill indeed, for many things which I fear should not, will now be set in motion beyond my power to reign. Oh, that the larger wheel of fate should snare our people in her turning! I feel great sadness and loss will soon mar our brightest, our youngest, and the shadows will find it easier to slide past our walls.

 

I have often asked of myself: what would I do should the great stories of this Age unfold on my doorstep, would I be honourable? Would I protect my people? Would my actions be remembered as right, as just?

Instead I feel powerless in my own realm; that I am outside myself as I speak and it is a larger force working through me as I watch on. I see my son do all that I ask of him and my fëa breaks anew knowing what he will face before his end, far sooner than I had wished for him. I see my captains and my warriors die needlessly for a cause not yet within my understanding. I send them there by that which I do now and cannot in good conscience explain beyond a threat growing natureless and unfathomably beyond my borders.

It is not enough; I feel I stand alone, my crown heavy and my heart sundered from empathy.

 

Pain is not new to me, nor to my people, my family. The Dwarves wear it like a mantle, and a great burden it is, yet I am unconvinced any course exists which would lessen it. Yet I question whether this course, that brings so much more to bear in this world, is one that should be taken so lightly, so doggedly. Would that they stay locked in the caves below my halls until the second making of the world! I would not then see my son learn grief before he is bound, the dragon will sleep yet and the dark times ahead will be wars waged by others with the armies and the birthrights to fight them. Let my doors be unsullied by blackened blood! Let us hold back the shadow until it be vanquished and banished beyond the circles of the world.

 

My heart, my fëa, the power that speaks words I had not thought to say and sets these terrible things on course, things that should not be, knows this will not be so. Despite all that I do, my warnings will go unheeded and my wishes, the things I know to be best, will not be; even if they were, to divert them now would not bring further darkness and that I could not bear.

And so we prepare for war, for loss, for death; we prepare. I find no ear for my misgivings and doubts; indeed, they should not exist and yet knowing what will come will only make it less rending when it happens, for the pain already occupies my fëa and thins it to a shadow within me, a thing which twists and cries but grows weaker and quieter as the years freeze it until it folds and becomes small, a white clear jewel with flickering smoke at its heart that I hide away lest it shatters with the next blow.

 

I grieve for my home, my people, and I grieve for my son who will know loss so profound he will Sail alone long before his home will fall to ruin, for the one I will never call my daughter, and for all of Arda who will know this darkness.


End file.
